


Private Time with Mommy and Daddy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I was actually thinking that he didn't wear that much of a disguise for Speed Racer never to figure out that Racer X was his long missing brother."





	Private Time with Mommy and Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Are they asleep?” Margaret asked.

Bruno walked into the master bedroom. Margaret was dressed in her pajamas, rummaging through her purse for something. She smiled when she finally found the cherry Chapstick.

“They are down. I thought I was going to have to tranquilize our daughter. I honestly didn’t know two year olds could talk that much.”

“She’ll be three in a few months. Its rare that she gets daddy’s full attention…it was an exciting day.”

Bruno came into DC yesterday evening. The next morning Margaret went to work and left him with their son and daughter. Both Brian and Theadora were ecstatic to have their father back; it had been two weeks since they last saw him. He made them omelets for breakfast after baths and getting dressed. Long conversations as he answered all their questions and told them about the work he was doing.

Then they piled into Bruno’s Mercedes and went to the Dinosaur Museum. It was a hot August day; he let the kids loose. After the museum, it was burgers and juice on the Mall. More conversation and a bit of sprinting as Teddy took off after a puppy that fascinated her. He took them to the Lincoln Memorial and the National Archives to see the Constitution. Bruno had fun giving his children a history lesson. They were fascinated by what they heard and saw. It was almost more fun than dinosaur bones.

For the short ride home, Bruno bought the kids long pretzels with sweet mustard. Teddy got mustard all over her shirt…Bruno cringed as his leather seats suffered the same fate. It did not bother him too much because they found Simon and Garfunkel on the radio and sang along to Punky’s Dilemma. He didn’t even know his kids could sing. He was definitely missing too much.

Margaret was not in from work when they came back to the house. Bruno cleaned up Teddy as Brian sat in front of the television and wondered aloud what was for dinner. Did these kids have tapeworms; they were eating all day. They went into the kitchen and Teddy decided on Hamburger Helper. The toddler could not be swayed so Margaret came home to the three of them making dinner. They couldn’t wait to tell their mother all about adventures with daddy. She listened intently, asking all the right questions to keep the conversation going. Bruno just watched in awe. Margaret was an amazing mother and he would tell her as soon as he could. She worked all day long and then came home to two rambunctious children. He needed to be there more often to help…he was not completely fulfilling his role as father.

The family watched a movie after dinner. Margaret put in some cartoon about a kid with fairy godparents who seemed to have gone on too many acid trips. The kid wanted it to be Christmas everyday and to Bruno’s surprise, the film did not bore him to sleep or tears. When it was over the kids took a bath and their father put them to bed. Bruno felt like he’d been awake for 20 hours.

“Margaret, I need to tell you what an amazing mother you are.”

She looked at him, walking over to the chair and dropping her purse in it.

“No you don’t.” she said.

“I do. Those kids are a handful. They're well behaved but there are still two of them. I'm exhausted.”

“Aw poor baby.” She put her arms around him.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No. I'm glad you're home. I missed you.” Margaret kissed him and smiled.

“I missed you too. You know how crazy it is at midterm election time baby.”

She nodded, remembering very long nights all those years in the White House. It was important work but Margaret wanted him home with her and the children. She didn’t quite know how to express her wants. She and Bruno were definitely in a monogamous relationship and his mail came to her address, but what were they really? Margaret was almost afraid to ask. She moved out of his arms and back to the bed. Bruno frowned a bit…he felt the sudden breeze. He started to undress as Margaret turned on the television. There was nothing particular she wanted to see; flipping channels brought her down from long days.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

His watch went on top of the dresser and he pulled pajama pants from the drawer.

“Hmm?” she looked away from the TV.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. I just had a long week and I'm glad it’s over. I'm glad you're home to share some of the load. I'm also hoping to catch the rerun of the horror movie countdown on Bravo.”

“You’ve seen it a million times.” He replied. He pushed the bedroom door up and got into bed.

“It gets better every time. Oh good, it’s on tomorrow night. I didn’t ask you how long you're staying.”

“Is that because you don’t care?”

“Why would you even say something like that?”

“Hey, hey.” Bruno turned and put his arms around her. “I was just kidding around Marnie. Something is wrong, isn’t it?”

“How long will you be here?”

“A week. I go back out on the road next Friday. Marnie…?”

“I'm tired.”

“What?”

“I'm tired of this Bruno. I know this is your job and I know its midterms but you cannot just keep leaving us. It gets harder every time.”

“How long has this been on your mind?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.” he replied. “Don’t say it doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t know.” Margaret shrugged. “The kids really miss you, and so do I. I didn’t want to bring it up because it’s your work Bruno. It bought us this house and is the reason Brian and Teddy want for nothing. I don’t want to cause any trouble. I can't exactly ask you to stand on the unemployment line just because I’m not happy.”

“Yes you can. I'm not saying I would but you can. You are supposed to talk to me, remember. We made a promise to be there for each other and if I'm not holding up my end, I expect you to tell me. If you are not happy, I want to be the first to know. I can't make changes if I don’t know.”

“I'm not unhappy. I'm just frustrated because I want to be with you. I don't get you home often so I don’t want to waste our precious time bickering.” She said.

“What do you want to do?” Bruno asked.

She smiled and so did he. His arms were still around her; he pulled her closer.

“It has been a while since you kissed me.”

Bruno took care of that and then Margaret held him close. One week would be over before she blinked and then she would be alone again.

“I had a great time with the kids today.” He said.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. We talked all day. How did I not know that the kids could sing? We sang Simon and Garfunkel in the car. They know Punky’s Dilemma.”

“They are big fans of them. I play music a lot here and I've been teaching them some songs. The rest they just pick up.”

“I see that. Have you taught them Back in Black yet?”

“Shut up.”

“It was a great day baby…I felt like dad.”

“You are dad.” Margaret said.

“It’s going to be a good night too. God, I missed you.”

“Yeah right.” she sucked her teeth.

“It’s true. I hate hotel beds, knowing you were sleeping here all alone.”

Margaret smiled as he kissed her neck. She stroked the nape of her neck; he always loved that. They slid down on the bed, kissing each other. Bruno rolled them over so that he was on top. He started to unbutton her pajama top as their kisses intensified. That’s when the door creaked open.

“Mommy, I'm thirsty.”

Margaret peeked from under Bruno. Teddy stood there in her feet in pajamas holding her Cabbage Patch Doll.

“Did I mention she can climb over the security gate on her bed?”

Margaret sat up and buttoned her shirt. She stood, scooping her daughter into her arms.

“I think we’ll get a glass of water. Say goodnight to daddy.”

“Night night daddy.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Bruno blew her a kiss and watched them leave the room.

He reached over to turn off the TV, resting against the pillows. Margaret was back in a few minutes. She closed the door completely and leaned on it.

“Is she alright?”

“Fine, and down for the night. Where were we Mr. Gianelli?”

“Mmm, three buttons in I think.”

Smiling, Margaret slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She slid it down her arms as he watched. Then she stepped out of the pants too.

“Take off the panties.” Bruno said.

“What's the magic word?”

“Please, oh please.”

She laughed, losing the underwear too. Back on the bed, Margaret was immediately in his arms. She enjoyed his attention…it felt like forever since she’d had it.

“I love you Marnie.”

“I love you too.”

They didn’t waste much time with foreplay; Bruno hardly got his pants down. The sex was rough around the edges and a bit noisier then usual but they were both satisfied. Bruno groaned as he spilled inside her. Margaret bit her lip so she wouldn’t cry out. He rolled over as she pulled the sheet over them. With two very mobile children, nudity was not allowed. He threw one hand behind his head and studied her.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing. I'm still horny.”

“Well that’s definitely something, though its not shocking. You're horny all the time.”

“I thought women liked that.” he said.

“It suits me just fine.”

“That’s all I care about anyway.”

Margaret got on top of him and Bruno reached up to stroke her breasts. She maneuvered herself so he slid right into her. This time there was more of a rhythm to it…they moved together almost as if dancing. Still noisy, but a different kind of noise. The rush of needing each other was over, this was the extended encore. Bruno took hold of Margaret’s hips and loved the way she called his name when he thrust into her. He loved it so much he did it again, and again.

Afterward, he lay in her arms feeling that great exhaustion that comes with having sex. His cheek rested on her breast and Bruno listened to Margaret’s heartbeat as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Tell me the first thing that comes into your mind.” He said.

“I was actually thinking that he did not wear that much of a disguise for Speed Racer never to figure out that Racer X was his long missing brother.”

“But he disappeared about a decade before. Men can change from teens to men. He looked different.”

“Maybe. Its possible but not very plausible. Why do I think about things like this?”

“I don’t know. Your brain is too big baby.”

“No, its not.” she laughed.

“I bet you use more than the average person. What's your IQ?”

“158.”

“Are you serious? You're a genius.”

“I know. There is no need to brag.”

“I would.” He replied.

“You would not. Well, you probably would.” She kissed him. “Stop talking and lets sleep. I'm really tired.”

“We’ll talk all day tomorrow.” He promised.

“That sounds nice. I love you Bruno, welcome home.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her once more and turned out the lamp. He wouldn’t have to toss and turn tonight; just knowing she was there would make it easier to sleep. Bruno couldn’t believe it himself…he only wanted one woman. He would tackle his relationship with Margaret as vigorously as he did everything else and he would win. He’d already won; she loved him and gave him two children. She didn’t want him or change to be someone he wasn’t.

“I said go to sleep Bruno.” Her voice broke his train of thought. “You can think tomorrow too.”

“Now that I know you're a genius, the mind reader thing is even scarier.”

Margaret laughed; kissing him softly and holding him close as they fell asleep.

***


End file.
